darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Depth Definition
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Swivel Depth is walking around the buffer zone near Cubicron, peeking into what tents and hovels dot the area to see who's inside, if anyone at all. Hands are held behind his back, clasped there firmly. A loose piece of metal is kicked ahead of him casually. Swivel slips out of a small shanty erected in the outskirts. She pauses a moment, glancing back at the narrowing opening from which she had exited. "Duncha worry 'bout a thing, it's in good hands!" came her voice as she tucked a canister away into subspace. She squares her shoulders, lifts her chin, and starts to walk casually but confidently towards one of the main roads. However, she sight of a familiar, muscle-bound off-worlder catches her optics and she alters her course somewhat. "Just what are you looking for?" Depth kicks that metal off into the distance then looks over toward the small femme that pulls alongside him, "Nothing. Everything." comes his mysterious reply, then glancing at her package, "See you are keeping busy there, Bubbles." he intones with a little humor in his optics. Yes, that is now your nickname, Bubbles. Swivel brings up a hand to rub the back of her head for a moment as her optics flicker on and off. "Bubbles?" she parrots. Then she lets out a smile and a twinkling laugh. "Aight, guess if you are Mr. Slooshy, then I am Bubbles." She is quiet for a moment, still smiling, before she resumes speaking. "Still learnin'? Heh, some people might not like ya bein' so nosy." Depth nods, "Mmm hmm. Bubbles. Cuz you are always effervescently happy and joyful. Rather refreshing on this war torn world of yours." he states, his hands unclasp, arms now swinging lightly to his sides. "Still learning." he agrees, "And I like being nosy." Swivel glances around and then begins to stride towards the main road again. However, an inviting tilt of her head to Depth indicates her wish for him to walk with her. "Yes, I am cheerful, aren't I? I just see no reason, no reason at all, to lose hope, or to stop looking on the bright side of things. I see bitter, angry people and it... it makes me... it makes me feel something... and I know I do not want to be like that." Depth is already matching you stride for stride, whether you want it or not, you got yourself an escort. "I understand." Swivel crosses her arms over her chest. "Also there's just a defiant part of me. I smile to stand up for myself. I don't fight. I smile. I laugh. I make merry." She continues to smile as she says this. "And I won't hate." Depth quotes mysteriously, "Cannot have yang without yin Swivel." as he continues to pace her, stride shortening to keep from pulling ahead. "And what are you delivering and where to hm?" Swivel says, "cocks her head to the side. "What... what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asks. She continues to walk towards Cubicron. "As for what and where, I'm not telling."" Swivel cocks her head to the side. "What... what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asks. She continues to walk towards Cubicron. "As for what and where, I'm not telling." Depth hms to the last part then explains. "Cannot have happy without sad. Cannot have hate without love. Cannot have good without evil." Swivel perches her hands on hips and shakes her head. "Oh... I'm not really a philosophical person. All I say is there is sadness, hate, and evil enough out there to take my share. I've seen it all." She pauses a moment, and mutters quietly, "...I'm not blind." Depth remarks, "Indeed." to that, going quiet a few moments. "I find something curious. Why tires instead of hover jets?" Swivel glances momentarily over her shoulder at her tires, then she shrugs. "Well, I figure it might just be more fuel efficient. I mean, it takes a lot more energy to hover, or fly, than to just roll along." She kicks a random rock and smiles. "I got asked that just the other day... someone was saying how very outdated I was... but truth be told, I'm a fairly young femme! Maybe my designer just wanted to do something retro..." Depth hmms thoughtfully then inclines his head. "Interesting." he muses softly, watching the rock you kick bounce off into the distance. "I went with a hover transport myself for my other form." Swivel continues to smile. If she had pockets, her hands would be thrust into them, but alas, she just settled to resting her hands on her hips. "Well you see a lot of them, so it would blend better. I don't really think much about it. I am how I am, and I’m happy with that." Depth mms, "Good. Glad to hear that." he notes, then idly flexes his arm muscles a bit. "So going to Cubicron I take it.. seems we are walking that way." he notes. Swivel nods her head. "Yes, I am heading to Cubicron, but not to deliver my package. It's arrival to its location is time sensitive, but not urgent. I do have some other errands to attend to in Cubicron, though, so I might as well get in there..." she pauses a moment in thought. "I'd done a long haul not really going into Cubicron for a long time, but lately it seems I've been getting a lot of jobs out of there, or that take me there." Depth ahs softly to that information, "I see, well a good thing I am headed that way as well then." he remarks, then a pause, "Well, that's a good thing for you isn't it?" Swivel bobs her head enthusiastically. "Oh I wasn't complaining at all! It's just funny how things come in waves, you know?" She begins to pick up the pace, a notable bounce in her step. "You seem to be in Cubicron a lot, too. Do you just find it the best place to observe Cybertronians?" Depth notices the pace change and compensates easily for it. "True that." he agrees, then a nod, "Mm yes, it has the best selection for all sorts of activity that I can observe." Swivel smiles. "Hey... remember that word you were trying to teach me about? Virgin?" Swivel inquires, seemingly out of the blue. You say, "Yes. What about it?" Swivel tilts her head to the side. "Well... even after all your trying to explain it, I just couldn't get it. And there's a lot of things out there I don't quite understand. But as I thought about it, I realized I don't know much about the culture of your people, so I figure, that without that context, it would be hopeless for me to understand it. Therefore, hopeless to really understand you!" Depth ahhs and chuckles, "I see, well then. If you must insist on a better explanation I'll be blunt with you about it. Would that suffice?" he asks. Swivel rubs the back of her head. "Blunt? Hmmm.... even bluntness might not make it easy for me to understand you. I think it's just a lack of knowledge about really basic things. But I guess I oughtn't pry about your home world since I don't want to drag up painful memories... but I guess I just want to understand you better, and in order to do that I ought to understand more about what you are and where you came from." Depth considers you quietly as we walk, deciding just how much, if anything, he is willing to reveal. "Your concern for my emotional and mental well being is appreciated, but I'm a big mech Swivel, I can deal with a little pain." he intones softly, then looks off toward the approaching Cubicron. "What exactly do you want to know.." Swivel goes quiet, bringing a chin up to her chin for a moment. "Well let me fire a few questions in no particular order. First off, do all of your people turn into liquid like that, or are there, like, different types of people with different programming and hardware and abilities? Second, do you believe in a greater purpose of higher being?" Depth nods and replies. "We all have the liquid state. Yes different programming and abilities. And yes to a higher being." Swivel nods slowly as she begins to think some more. "Here's a bit of a weird question.... how do mechs tend to treat femmes where you are from?" Depth hms, "Depends. A femme that is a warrior would be treated differently by a warrior mech than say a femme of class distinction. Same can be said of a working mech toward either case." Swivel nods her head slowly. "Huh.... by the way... how large are the class distinctions? I mean, how much a rift is between them? How do the classes treat each other? What class were you from?" Depth tackles the last first, "Warrior class. I lead a group called the Bad Guys. Corny, I know." he notes with a chuckle, then a pause, "There was royalty class, upper class, middle class, worker class, warrior class, guard class, and the rifts weren't too bad really. We were a pretty level headed bunch." Swivel nears in on the entrance to Cubicron. "Huh... well for some reason despite being confident and strong, I didn't peg you for a warrior. I thought you more of a laborer... oh I hope that isn't an offensive statement to make." She pauses a moment. "What sort of things would offend your people? I mean, not just you, because you seem fairly laid back, but your people?" Depth chuckles softly, "Eh it’s an easy mistake to make, I ain't offended." he assures, then stepping into Cubicron he continues, "Does that really matter Swivel? As far as I know there are just three of us from the home planet left alive thanks to that planet eater. Just take what you observe from me, you'll figure it out that it's hard to offend me." Swivel nods her head. "I guess you're right. I can't think of anymore questions, but I am sure more will come. They just need... well a prompt, you know?" Depth mm hmms, "Understood. So as to the term virgin." he begins, "A virgin is the state of purity where you have not been touched by another in a manner that would instigate an overload. The touches would be quite intimate and pleasurable." he pauses a few moments, "Does that help?" Swivel listens intently and then just shakes her head. "Well... I don't think I've experienced anything like THAT before." She tilts her head one way, then the other, as if still trying to figure out just what this mech is talking about. "Or really heard anyone talk about touching like that." Depth hmms softly, "I see. Well that's because you’re a virgin then Swivel." he remarks, "Until you have received such loving attention, you just won't get it." Swivel shrugs her shoulder and shakes her head. "I'm not exactly on the fast track to be receiving any loving, but what the hey, it's not biggie. But you know, love isn't a foreign concept to Transformers..." Depth nods, "OH I know Swivel, I know." he replies, continuing to walk along with you. "As for loving, it'll come when you least expect it. I sure didn't expect to find it here." Swivel blinks her optics a few times then studies Depth for a moment or two. "Didn't expect to find people loving each other... or didn't expect to FALL in love here?" Depth mms softly, then replies softly, "Both." Swivel makes a long 'oooooooooooooooooh' noise. "I didn't know you, uh, found anyone you felt that way about here. You always seemed kind of..." she pauses a moment to think for a tactful phrase. Failing she shrugs and finishes her sentence with nonchalance, "....flirty with everyone." Depth chuckles, "Eh, just part of my nature Swivel." Swivel laughs. "I suppose it is, just like it's my nature to be cheerful... even when people try and break the smile out of me." Depth hms softly, then reaches over and strokes at one of the exhausts sticking out of your back, "Got no lips to see, how do you know I'm smiling?" Swivel glances up. "People's optics. Their tone of voice. Their body language. A smile isn't just part of the lips! My whole body smiles!" Depth ahs and nods, "Good points. Very wise for one so young. Yet so much to teach you." Swivel shakes her head scooting a little bit ahead of Depth with a skip. "Come on, I'm not wise, I just know how to smile!" Depth chuckles and skips right along with you, "Okay!" Swivel continues to frolic, yes, frolic, amidst the trash and slummy wasteland that is found in these parts of a war-torn and gloomy planet. "Everyone has their thing. The thing... I guess you call it a talent, that they just understand and know about, and see it in others! It doesn't make me wise, it makes me quite normal! My talent is just not being beaten! Sure I get down sometimes. That's normal. I just always rally myself is the difference! Ha ha ha ha!" Depth skips along, not caring who's looking and staring. There's a certain joy to it. "Indeed." he agrees. Swivel doesn't seem to care who is giving her dirty looks either. However, it's different when a small femme is skipping than a large bulking, muscular individual, but all the same, there is a complete disregard for other's thoughts. They don't matter. Swivel laughs gleefully, but doesn't really have much more to say. Depth idly does a few cartwheels, chuckling softly to himself. Showing off? Hella yeah! Depth throws in a few handsprings too. Swivel slows down a little watching Depth show off, and she continues to laugh. Then she perks up, glancing about herself. "Oh wow... I'd almost forgot about some of those other errands I needed to run!" she says, laughter still ringing in her voice. "Depth, I need to get going, I have credits to earn!" Depth hms? "Aw okay, take care of yerself kiddo." he offers. Swivel holds out a hand, her middle finger and thumb touching, creating a circle, while the rest of her fingers fan out. "Oki doki! I will!" she chirps and starts running into the heart of Cubicron. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP